Moonlit Nights And Coffee Shops
by MolSka078
Summary: When two sexy boys stare at you across a room what else are you gonna do than respond with something sexier. Yes this is the real molly from my friend's story Coffee Shops And Moonlit Nights. Molly in her story is me. My pov.
1. Chapter 1

There's a tall, brown-haired guy sitting on the opposite side of the cafe. That tall, brown-haired guy keeps looking at me in his own perfect way. What on earth do I do? "You know those guys over there? The black haired one and the brown haired one?" My friend next to me whispers. I pretend I was never looking and bend down so my friend think's I'm looking at them. "They keep looking at us." She points out as if I don't know. "So?" I reply casually She looks back over at them. "It's just...kinda-sorta freaky." I laugh. "What, it's freaky to have two incredibly cute and fit guys staring at you?" She looks worried and whispers, "Ssh, keep your voice down! They'll hear us! And they're not both looking at me - the black haired one's looking at me. The brown haired one has a thing for you." "I love how we're just referring to them as the black- and brown-haired guys." I say laughing. "Well, we don't know their names." She says looking embarrassed She's Ella by the way. And I'm Molly. If you haven't guessed, we're both absolutely crazy. I look around, then whisper into Ella ear: "Do crazy stares and stick your tongue out and stuff, and if they even remotely copy, they're definitely interested." We both return to normal staring positions. Ella starts off by sticking my tongue out a little bit. "Mr Black Hair" does the same. She elbows me slightly so I go cross-eyed. Ella's brilliant next move is to lick my lips. I thought it was all over but suprisingly Mr Black Hair licks his lips too. I hold in a smile and look like the most unamused person in the world. I see Mr Brown Hair do it, and Mr Black Hair leans forward slightly to look at his friend's face. Then they both decide to make a heart motion with their hands in front of their chest, to which we follow suit. I wish we knew their names. They both stand up and shuffle around their table. They walk towards us and motion at the two spare chairs in front of our table as if to ask if they can sit down. We're sitting in booth seats so there's going to be spare seats, and we didn't have anyone planned to visit, so we nod. As if we were going to turn them down anyway. Mr Brown Hair starts off the conversation. "That was both sexy and awkward to anyone watching." We smile. I'm not sure whether I should say something because I was the one he was staring at. Ella looks like this is all really awkward and just asks a simple question. "So what are your names?" Since she was the one he was looking at, Mr Black Hair replies first. "I'm Phillip Lester, but everyone calls me Phil." Mr Brown Hair adds to his comment. "Daniel Howell, AKA Dan." Ella shrugs. "Ella, commonly known as Ella. Nothing to add to that, really. Just Ella." "You can't really shorten Molly to anything," I add, quietly biting my lip at Dan. "You can shorten it to Mol, but yeah, I see where you're coming from," Dan says. I ,being the awesome and outrageous girl that I am, decide to break the ice first. "Why were you looking at us?" They both look at each other and shrug. It looks hilarious and me and Ella are trying to hold in laughs. "Well, it's kind of awkward to say why...for reasons you probably understand is the best way to put it without making it sound serious," Phil says. "And so follows the question: why were you looking at us?" Dan ask with a grin. "Take a wild guess," I smirk. Now it's obvious that he likes me and I like him. Ella turns to Phil. "Well," she says, putting her elbows on the table and leaning on the palms of her hands. "What do I need to know about you? Is there anything you would tell me that will shock me?" Phil laughs, and it's quite cute. "Nope. Dan's the one with the shocking history." "By history, do you mean background or internet history?" She smiles. "Both." Me and Dan stare at each other the whole time trying to figure each other out not paying attention to anything else. We lock eyes for a moment and I bite my lip unintentionally. I thought firstly that I had made a big mistake but then remembered our previous situation making faces at each other. "So, erm, do you wanna meet up sometime?" Phil asks Ella. "Sure." Ella replies. Me and Dan just carry on staring.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a week since we met the boys. It was really getting to Ella. She was explaining her logic and said some stupid things. "Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe it was actually some scruffy, smelly homeless man that I was talking to and my imagination was putting a gorgeous, ebony-haired guy in his place. Perhaps it was all a cruel joke. A prank.' I did try to be supportive at first but then I cracked and just said: "And I suppose that purple bite on your neck is a birthmark?" Laughing my head off. I didn't think it was real to be honest but I was in an optimistic mood. It just was not likely. A sexy guy talking to plain me? Never in a million years. "Do you want stir fry or burger? I'll make dinner tonight," I shout from the kitchen "St-" Ella start's to say stir fry but her words are interrupted by the doorbell. "You can get that," I say almost too quickly. Nobody ever visits and I was worried if I opened it and it wasn't Dan and Phil I might just cry. I carry on sorting out ingredients for the stir fry hoping that it is Dan and Phil not just some crazy randomer. I hear Ella moaning in the background and then she opened the door. "Oh, hi Phil," I heard her say as my heart sunk into the ground as it seemed only Phil was there. Ella for some reason screams."Phil! Shi-" I hear the slam of the door, footsteps running upstairs and then just Ella rushing around upstairs knocking everything over and hitting everything onto the floor. It's a wonder anyone's still at the door when she comes down. Then I hear Dan. "That never happened," he laughs in the most perfect way ever. "Phil just went round the back to see where you went." He said to Ella. "I disappeared to make myself look acceptable," She says to him. Phil's voice comes back. "There you are. Where'd you go? I went to see if you were in your room or something." "Pervert," She jokes. "Trying to watch me getting changed?" Even though I can't see him standing there I can hear the embarrassment in his voice. "No, no! I was...there...if you'd...back door...I-" "You're adorable when you're embarrassed. Both of you, come on in. Make yourself at home." Ella says warmingly. They walk in and she closes the door behind them. "Who was at the door?" I ask as if I didn't hear anything, still in the kitchen. "Hey!" Dan says. "Hi," Phil adds. They both sit down on the sofa. I walk out of the kitchen. "Hey guys. I'm making stir fry if anyone wants some." "I'll have some," Dan says, then looks at Phil. "Are you?" Phil shakes his head. "I'm, er, not really hungry." "Oh, ok. More for us then," Dan says cheerfully enough. I look at Dan and fix my eyes on him waiting for something to happen. Dan winks at me really seductively making me shake. It's my one shot to make it count. I become oblivious to Ella and Phil. I walk over to Dan slowly, biting my lip. He pulled me over onto the sofa and started playing with my hair and stroking my neck. "Honey I'm home". He whispers into my ear. "And what time do you call this?" I reply in a fake stern voice. "Sorry there was a lot of traffic". He came back with. "Okay now stop quoting Doctor Who sweetie I need to make the stir fry". I say and then get up and walk back over to the kitchen entrance. Ella suddenely says: "Do you guys wanna stay the night? Because, you know, it's getting late and dark and-" "And you girls were obviously planning this," Dan laughs. "What the hell is going through your head right now?" "For me: thoughts about me needing to finish this stir fry." I say hurriedly walking back to the kitchen. Then I turned around, winked at Dan and scuttled off. "So are you staying?" Ella asks them both. "I am," Phil says. He turns to Dan. "You?" "Yeah." He pauses. "Wait, wait, wait. How many beds you have in this house?" "Two: mine and Molly's. Both singles." "Then where will we sleep?" Ella laughs. "You'll just have to squeeze in somewhere. Why? Anything wrong with that?" "No, no, I'm good," Dan nods. "Great," She says. I felt a bit awkward getting into bed with Dan at first. But he was wearing clothes. Well. He was wearing boxers anyway. That was eye candy for me enough to put me in a good mood all night. There was a storm that night and Ella was screaming because of her phobia. I actually went out of the room at one point to make phil go in to her. Only to stop her disturbing me and Dan. I woke up in the morning with lipstick on my pillow and a lovebite on the side of my neck. This was fine but it was in the middle so it was clearly visible. What was I gonna tell Ella oh god. Well I'm sure she did the same with Phil. I hope... 


End file.
